ImPulse
by RascalKat
Summary: Benny never was the type of guy to look before he leapt, and being turned into a vampire didn't change that. Now, he might end up having to pay for his lack of self-control with his life, or worse, the lives of his best friends. Sounds cliche, but isn't. ON HIATUS FOR NOW.


_**Summary:** Benny never was the type of guy to look before he leapt, and being turned into a vampire didn't change that. Now, he might end up having to pay for his lack of self-control with his life, or worse, the lives of his best friends._

_Okay, so I'm not entirely sure where this fanfic's going to end up. Let's hope it's good ;) If you like angst, you'll probably like this story. Unless you hate it. Really short chapters so far though, but I promise they'll get longer, meatier, more description, hopefully less sucky dialogue, etc. Anyway, you'll probably wonder whether Carson is a Mary Sue. I can assure you that she is NOT a Mary Sue. She was never originally even_ in_ the story, and I only added her because I thought she might add a new and very interesting layer to my preordained plot :). Anyway, she's not a Mary Sue, or at least she isn't meant to be. She's not even going to be in this chapter, so... uh... no flames, no trolls, etc. Oh, and I've never been to Canada. Since the show's based in Canada, please point out any messups in the story that don't happen in Canada I guess? Yeah. So... uh... On with the story?_

_***To the readers of Redemption Impossible* **I will be finishing RI, I just needed a different plot to daydream about to keep me from getting bored with the Teen Titan universe. ;) There will be two more chapters for it, but if you guys really want a sequel I've already kind of got a plot in mind... so... I'll just start the story now..._

* * *

><p>Benny glanced down the hallway, scanning the rows of lockers for a new face. He had heard the rumors about a new kid coming to White Chapel, and his curiousity wouldn't let him forget it. It was a relatively small town, and he had already convinced himself that he would able to spot someone he had never seen before. Whether he actually could or not was yet to be determined.<p>

He blinked a few times before his eyes widened, trying to focus on the foreign object waving directly in front of his face. He jerked backwards, bumping into the lockers and letting out a yelp.

"Earth to Benny! Hello?" Ethan shouted, pulling his hand back.

"Dude! Do you have to scare me like that?" Benny growled, mostly annoyed at himself for forgetting to keep one ear on what they were talking about.

Ethan just looked at him, a bored look on his face. "Sorry. You never answered my question though."

"Oh... Um... What was the question?" he asked, giving a sheepishly apologetic smile.

Ethan rolled his eyes, unamused by his best friend's short attention span. "Who exactly were you looking for?"

"Right... Well there's supposed to be some new kid at school today. I was kinda hoping it would be a girl... Preferably a hot girl!"

"Riiiiight. In this town, they'll probably end up being some sort of... harpy, or something." Sarah said as she crossed her arms.

"So long as they're a girl, and they're hot, I don't care." Benny said with a grin. He watched the end of the hallway eagerly, as if he could see through the mob of students walking out the doors for the weekend.

Sarah turned away from him as his focus shifted from the conversation once again. "So Ethan, I'm still babysitting tonight, right? You said you weren't sure whether your parents were going out or not earlier."

"Yeah, my mom texted me saying they were gonna go iceskating or something."

Benny snorted as he looked back at Ethan. "Remind me to follow them with a video camera."

Ethan looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Come on, you can't seriously tell me you don't remember when our families last went iceskating together. Your dad couldn't keep himself up for _two seconds _without faceplanting!"

"Hey, it was ten seconds and you know it. And at least he tried! Your grandma just sat on the sidelines and watched."

"They didn't have any rental skates in her size!" Benny argued defensively.

Ethan opened his mouth to protest, but Sarah cut him off, putting both hands up as a signal to quit. "Okay, okay, we get it, guys! So what time do I need to come over?" She asked, looking at Ethan expectantly.

He pulled his cellphone from his pocket, finding his mom's text. "They're leaving at six."

"Great, thanks!" she said as she took a few steps toward the door. She paused, spinning on her heel to face Benny. "Oh, and you do realize that that new kid probably went home already? Or they might not have even come today. I mean, seriously, who would want to waste a day at school they could put it off until the weekend was over?"

Benny stared at her, a vacant look on his face. He sighed before turning to bash his head against his locker. "Dang it! Stupid, Benny, stupid!"

Sarah chuckled, shaking her head at him before turning to go home for the weekend. "Bye guys."

Ethan gazed after her with a slight grin on his face. "Is it me, is her laugh just... " he trailed off, realizing that Benny was still banging his head against his locker. "Benny, stop, your gonna hurt yourself. You're already lacking braincells as it is!"

Benny frowned at him.

Ethan put his hands up, as if in defeat. "Only joking! Come on, let's go home. Your grandma's probably wondering what's taking us so long. She _is_ the one that's picking us up today, right?"

He shrugged. "Guess we'll find out, won't we?"

* * *

><p>"You boys are lucky you came when you did." Benny's grandma stated as they climbed into the car, shutting the doors behind them. "I was about to make both of you <em>walk<em> home."

"With backpacks as heavy as these? I would have hoped even _you_ wouldn't be that cruel, grandma." Benny replied, trying to shove his messenger bag into the narrow space at their feet.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that would count as child abuse." Ethan said. "Well, somewhere, anyway..."

"_Why_ didn't we put our things in the trunk again?" Benny asked. "Oh, that's right, because our ride was about to drive off without us!" He glared at his grandmother's reflection in the rearview mirror, then quickly looked away when she glared back at him.

"There isn't any room in the trunk anyway. Somebody forgot to unload it the last time we went shopping for school clothes." She retorted, directing the statement at her grandson.

"Well ex_cuse_ me for forgetting!" He leaned over to Ethan. "As if I wanted clothes bought for me by my centuries old grandmother in the first place." He added under his breath.

Ethan smiled slightly, acknowleding the comment.

The car's occupants were silent for a while, Benny and Ethan staring out the windows with blank expressions on their faces.

"Oh, dude, you got the new Call of Duty video game last night, right?" Benny asked as he turned back to Ethan, his eyes wide with anticipation.

"Yeah, do you wanna come over and check it out?" He knew Benny probably would have invited himself over eventually. Ethan didn't mind him doing that, but inviting him over directly just seemed like the easiest thing to do.

Benny would have answered with an enthusiastic nod, but his grandmother interrupted before he got the chance.

"Benny, I forgot to tell you, but we're having company over for dinner tonight. I need you to stay and help."

Ethan couldn't help but smile at the mental image of Benny accidentally obliterating their dinner via spells as he tried to help make it.

The disappointment on his face was obvious. "Aww, come on, it's like, the best game ever! Is it really that important?"

"I'm sorry honey, but these are old friends we're talking about, and I haven't seen them in years. I want you to meet them. And I'd prefer it if you dressed up a bit."

Benny grudgingly agreed, letting out a sigh. "Gotcha."

He looked out the window, realizing that they were already home.

"Thanks for the ride." Ethan called over his shoulder as he stepped out of the vehicle. "See you tomorrow Benny!"

"See ya, E." He replied, trying desperately to yank his messenger bag from between the front and back seats. It came loose abruptly, causing him to lose his balance. Their concrete driveway came up to meet him all too fast, knocking some of the wind from his lungs. A few seconds later, he was standing again, brushing off his jeans.

* * *

><p>A block down the street, two figures crouched behind a hedge.<p>

"This is pointless, Jesse. He's such a_ klutz_!" The more feminine figure of the two groaned, shaking her head. "Why are we wasting our time on this dweeb?"

"Just be patient." A deeper voice replied. "He may be a klutz, but he's a powerful klutz at that. If he even learns how to use a fraction of that power, we have no chance of bringing back my flock. The more we watch him, the easier it will be to manipulate him. We have to bring him down." He sounded annoyed, as if these facts were as obvious as the difference between up and down.

"Alright, no need to be a jerk!" She snarled, offended by his patronizing tone. "How are we going to get rid of him though?"

Jesse grinned, fangs gleaming brightly.

"Trust me. I've got a plan."

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, I had to end it ominously, otherwise there's no hook ;) If you have the time, tell me how you think it's going, I'd love to hear feedback!<em>

_I would especially like to know if you think I am:_

_1. Portraying the characters correctly._

_2. Doing a good job of turning a TV show into text._

_3. Making sure the comedy aspect of the show doesn't get lost in this._

_4. Making any grammatical, spelling, or cultural errors. ;)_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
